


Rinko's Sweets Shop

by SinfulSakurauchi



Category: BanG Dream! Girl's Band Party! (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Bakery, Eventual Smut, F/F, Fluff and Smut, Porn With Plot, i wanted to go way more in depth with this gsfsh, rinkos a freak i guess, the porn is kind of thrown it at a random time cause i ran out of time, uhhhh kaoru gay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-14
Updated: 2019-02-14
Packaged: 2019-10-28 07:20:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17783045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SinfulSakurauchi/pseuds/SinfulSakurauchi
Summary: Kaoru is a performer that just so happens to need a sweet treat to pick her back up.





	Rinko's Sweets Shop

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Kurorauchi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kurorauchi/gifts).



Kaoru had been working hard for the last few weeks in order to achieve perfection for her upcoming play. After years of practice in her High School years, she’s finally gotten to a point where she’d wanted to be at -- famous -- if only a little bit. She’s attracted quite the fanbase at her shows, though, girls from all over flocking to their sweet Kaoru-san-- If Kaoru were honest, the amount of practice was starting to wear her down. One play after another with no breaks in between was a tad difficult, even for the greatest of actresses. 

 

The princely woman sighed, dragging herself out of the rehearsal room and into the streets. It was time to find some dinner, then head home and repeat her day again. She sludged through the muggy summer night streets and made her way into an alleyway. Her red eyes traced the letters to all the shops that she passed by -- She really wasn’t in a ramen or yakitori. Maybe she wasn’t even in the mood for food.

 

What DID catch Kaoru’s eye was the cute shop on the corner of the street. The outside was decorated with fake grey roses and white lace placemats. Glancing up, Kaoru took note of the name of the shop-- “Ri-Ri’s Sweet Temptations”. An odd name for a cutesy shop, but the scent of whatever was being made in there wafting out the door was… irresistible. 

 

“I suppose a treat wouldn’t hurt once in awhile…” Kaoru mumbled to herself, quickly rummaging through her purse and pulling out her coin pouch. She stepped inside of the store and was greeted by more cutely-decorated displays and signs. In the display there were many different kinds of sweets, from chocolate cupcakes, strawberry daifuku, shortbread cookies and macarons… and there was a whole other display JUST for cold desserts. The sign to the right of the display showed off special deals, the current deal being to buy a ten pack of matcha cookies and another half off. There was a cute little drawing of four girls, Kaoru assuming them to be the owners of the shop. 

 

“Just a minute, please!” A voice yelled from the back room. Out of the door hurried a short woman with golden pigtails, carrying a fresh tray of warm chocolate chip cookies. The smell was delightful.

 

“There is no need to rush,” Kaoru replied. 

 

Following the blonde girl, out next came a well-figured, even shorter woman with long black hair tied into two twintails and an apron to match the whole bakery-sweets theme going on. She made her way to the counter and waved. 

 

“V-Very sorry for the wait, ma’am,” She panickedly said. “What may I get for you today?” She smiled in attempt to hide her anxiety. 

 

Upon seeing her face, Kaoru froze. There was something about this girl… had Kaoru seen her before? Certainly not, but it felt as if she’d just met a Goddess. Kaoru couldn’t take her eyes off of the lilac ones in front of her, and soon enough she felt a blush creep over her face.

 

“Uh, I, um, I- Yes!” 

 

“Huh…?”

 

“Sorry,” Kaoru stammered out. “It seems that your beauty had captivated me and twisted my thoughts for a moment--”

 

“A...ah… are you… um, by any chance, Seta Kaoru…? Like… the actress…?” The baker interrupted.

 

Kaoru froze, again, but for a shorter time. “Yes, that is I! Do you happen to be one of my little kittens?” She smirked.

 

“I...I guess you could say that…”

 

“Might I ask for your name? I’m sure it is quite… fleeting…”

 

“S-Shirokane. Shirokane… Rinko.”

 

“Rinko-chan, then? A suiting name for a perfect suitor… Suitress...” At this point, Kaoru had no idea what she was actually saying.

 

Rinko giggled slightly at Kaoru’s remark. “I’m pretty s-sure that isn’t what that means,” she tapped her hands together. “But thank you, Seta-san…”

 

“Just Kaoru is fine,” the actress quickly adds.

 

“Kaoru-san, th-then. What can I get for you today? And… we-well, let’s just make it on the house.”

 

“Rinko-san,” The blonde glared over. “You can’t just-”

“I-It’s fine, Arisa-chan…” Rinko slowly waved her hand at Arisa, resulting in a sigh from her. 

 

“I’d like to buy the rest of the strawberry daifuku, some of the chocolate rice cakes you have there, and… let me get a bundle of those matcha cookies. I will pay, and you will accept my money, because I cannot have a princess such as yourself starving.”

 

Hurriedly, Rinko nodded and grabbed a large box from under the counter. She quickly, but neatly placed the sweets that Kaoru had wanted into it and sealed it up. She was fast AND organized.

 

“You’re quite good with your hands.”

 

Rinko sat the box down onto the counter. “I-I just have fast reflexes.” She tried not to think about how oddly sexual that sounded, but she knew of Kaoru’s act and was well aware that was not how she meant it.

 

Kaoru pulled out the proper amount of yen and paid in full. “Thank you very much for your business, Rinko-chan,” she winked. “...How long has this place been around? I haven’t seen it before…”

 

“We just opened up,” Rinko added. “It’s been r-really busy lately, even at night, but tonight’s one of the slower nights… I’m glad you came in at the right time, I’m sure if any other girls were around, they would have attacked you by now…” Rinko laughed a little. 

 

“Ah… that is one of the unfortunates of being me, I guess.” Kaoru glanced down at her watch. “Ah-- I have- I have to go, it’s getting late. My apologies-”

 

“It’s fine,” Rinko shoved the box over. “I hope I can see you again, though.”

 

“...Yeah.” Kaoru smiled, taking the container in hand and heading out the door, waving at Rinko as she stepped out.

 

\--

When she finally reached her apartment, Kaoru collapsed on the couch, not wanting to muster up the energy to go to her room. With one hand she turned on some netflix -- specifically the kids’ cartoon channel, not wanting to bother with her philosophical documentaries right now -- and the other reaching into the box of sweets. She pulled out the daifuku and practically ate it whole.

 

Damn, it was good. She tried the other items in the box and they were just as good, too. Maybe Kaoru was just hungry, but it wouldn’t hurt her to go back once in awhile… It wasn’t that expensive, either-- Though she wishes she could splurge more. Despite being a tad bit famous, pay wasn’t entirely great.

 

But thinking about it, Kaoru kind of wanted to see Rinko again. It didn’t seem like every other girl she’s met, constantly clinging onto her or saying “Kaooruuu-saan~” in a weird voice, but rather some form of respect. Rinko was different. 

 

Kaoru fell asleep with thoughts of the shop owner in her head. 

 

\--

 

Weeks have passed and Kaoru’s performance had gone well -- the theater was flooded with new faces. Although that may have been more so the work of Chisato than anyone else. Unlike Kaoru, Chisato was already famous from being a child model; needless to say, Kaoru was a tad jealous of that, but wouldn’t let it get to her. 

 

The small bell of the bakery door rings as Kaoru steps in at the unbusy time of day. 

 

“Oh, Kaoru-san!” Rinko called from behind the counter, exiting and making her way over. 

 

“Hello, Rinko-san.”

 

“...You sound d-different, is everything alright?” Rinko tilted her head.

 

“Ahh- yes, yes, of course everything is fine, my little… kitten. I’ve just-”

 

“You’re a really bad liar, Kaoru-san.”

 

Kaoru sighed. “I’ve been thinking about a lot lately.”

 

Rinko reaches her hand out to Kaoru but pulls back. “W-Well, the bakery’s going to close soon. How about you come over to my place and we talk about it? I can o-only repay you for coming here so often…”

 

“...I think I’d like that,” Kaoru replies. “And I only do it because you’re-- nice- and the sweets are good.”

 

“I can p-pack us some to go…”

 

“...Okay.”

 

A few more minutes pass before Rinko hurries out, a bag of goodies on her right arm and her left holding her purse. “A-Alright, I’m ready to go. Arisa-chan and Himari-chan said they’d close up for me.”

 

Kaoru nods, gathers her things and walks to the front door, opening it for Rinko.

 

“Ladies first,” Kaoru winks halfheartedly. She could still at least try her act for Rinko.

 

“Thank you, but I-I could have gotten it myself,” Rinko giggles. “I can tell that persona’s k-killing you right now…”

 

“A little bit,” Kaoru jokes. Even though it isn’t really a joke. Acting all the time was hard. It was nice that Rinko seemed to understand there was more to her personality than being an idiotic prince.

 

The pair of girls headed out.

 

“...She’s- She’s really making us close up for her.” Arisa groans, finishing packing the leftovers into a box to take home.

 

“Arisa-chan, it’s fine!” Himari coos. “Can’t you tell that Rinko-chan’s got a little crush? We should help her out!”

 

“Ugh, I mean… it’s obvious, yeah, but--”

 

“Stop being such a sourpuss,” Himari pouts, sticking her tongue out. “Besides, we get to eat all these sweets now since she said we could.”

 

“...You’re right. Well, I hope it goes good for her, then… Hey Himari, isn’t Rinko kind of a freak, though?”

 

“Eh?”

 

\--

 

Before Kaoru knew it, Rinko’s hands were trailing up her chest, undoing the buttons on her shirt along the way. Rinko kissed Kaoru’s jawline and let out a small giggle. “I’d like to help you relax a little bit first, Kaoru-san…” 

 

Kaoru gulped, her body relaxing back into the couch. Her hands shakily held a grip onto Rinko’s ass. “R-Rinko…”

 

“Not so princely now, huh?” Rinko smiles. “I think your true self i-is much cuter… Though I don’t mind the acting either. Ah…” Purple eyes trail down Kaoru’s body. Rinko slowly peels off Kaoru’s top, revealing a cute lacy cherry bra.

 

“Oh, red? I-I always thought you were more of a purple person, but red looks nice on you, too…” The bakers hand grabs Kaoru’s left breast and gives it a nice firm squeeze, continuing her kisses down from her jaw, to her neck.

 

Rinko’s lips were soft against Kaoru’s skin. Out of all of the actresses years of living, never had she done anything like this before -- although she’s thought about it many times, deflowering the girl of her dreams, which was now Rinko, apparently -- and it felt… good. Though Kaoru had always pictured herself to be the one on top, it seems as if she can’t find the strength to move. 

 

“I...ah…”

 

“Don’t talk,” Rinko places a kiss on Kaoru’s lips. Her tongue forces its way through the actresses lips. Kaoru kisses back the best that she knows how to -- and Rinko grins into their kiss. 

 

The bakers fingers trail down to Kaoru’s waistband and tug her pants down. Kaoru hurriedly lifts herself up to take them off completely, discarding her bottoms to the side.

 

“Ah,” Rinko moves back. She presses her hands together. “T-They don’t match…” 

 

“...I was in a hurry this morning,” Kaoru adds. 

 

“Take them off.”

 

“...Okay,” and just like that, Kaoru finds herself just in a bra, sitting in front of her crush. “Uh, Rinko-chan?”

 

“Yes?” Rinko replied while undoing her own bra.

 

“Are, are we-- Are we in a relationship now, or?”

 

“...Oh.” A blush creeps over Rinko’s face. “I- … I didn’t think about it that far… U-Um, if you’d want to be, then… I-I do like you, Kaoru-san!” her bra falls off.

 

Kaoru, for one, is mesmerized. Boobs. Right in front of her. They were large, larger than Kaoru could fit into one hand, that’s for sure. They were also seemingly soft, and whenever Rinko slightly moved, they would jiggle a little, and--

 

“Kaoru-san…?” Rinko waved her hand in front of Kaoru’s face. 

 

“YESTHAT’SME.” Kaoru hurriedly replied, hiding her face. “I WOULD LOVE TO DATE A WOMAN SUCH AS YOURSELF.”

 

“You’re really funny, Kaoru-san…” Rinko slid something onto Kaoru’s lap.

 

Kaoru twitched, peeking through her fingers. “Oh, is this…”

 

“A st-strapon, yes… I wanted you to use it on me…”

 

“This is a very peculiar… toy.” Kaoru stood up and got herself ready, threading the straps of the harness around her waist. She was struggling.

 

Rinko saw that Kaoru was struggling and helped her adjust it into place. “E-Ehehe… it’s a little something new that I got. I-I didn’t think I’d ever have anyone to try it out on… by that, I mean on me… My friend back from my piano days, um… EcchiSketchiSakurauchi… showed me a website. It’s got a bunch of w-weird toys on it… I like them. This one’s shaped like a d-dragon, or something, in specific…”

 

All of what Rinko was talking about flew over Kaoru’s head, but if it made her happy, then Kaoru was glad, too. “It’s an honor you’ve chosen me as your first,” Kaoru coughs out. 

 

Rinko pushes Kaoru back down onto the couch and straddles herself on her lap. “I-I’ll get you off after, too, but…” With a sudden change, she leans back off of Kaoru’s lap, laying herself onto the couch while pulling Kaoru on top of her. “Take out a-all of your stress on me, okay?”

 

With little hesitation, Kaoru rubs the toy up against Rinko’s folds and slowly, but surely, finds her way in. Rinko bites down on one of her fingers, a look of pure ecstasy flooding over her face. 

 

Seeing that snaps something in Kaoru, and she goes completely crazy, ramming herself in and out of Rinko. She isn’t exactly sure what possessed her to do so; but it felt right. 

 

“Are you some sort of seductress, Rinko?” Kaoru lovingly whispers into her partners ear, “You make the loveliest noises…”

“It’s-- aa-aah…” Rinko couldn’t get through a single word without moaning. “W-What I… do best…!”

 

Kaoru kissed Rinko again, but this time with more force. It felt a bit like a workout to Kaoru-- it was hot, sweaty, yet at the same time, she derived some sort of pleasure from hammering the hell out of the pretty little flower under her, hearing her cute, squeaky moans. 

 

“F-Fuck, fuck, Kaoru-chan, I’m gonna--” Rinko’s legs wrap around Kaoru’s waist with a tight squeeze. 

 

“Go ahead and cum for me, Princess.” 

 

As if on command; Rinko does just so. Kaoru continues to fuck her whilst she’s riding out her orgasm, bringing her to the peak of ecstasy. Noticing that Rinko’s fully done, Kaoru slides out the toy and removes the strap completely. 

 

Slowly, Rinko sits up, takes a deep breath and composes herself. “T-Thank you…” She slides her hand back onto Kaoru’s thigh. 

 

Kaoru places her hand over Rinko’s. “There’s no need, I- I think I feel better now.”

 

“Oh…?”

 

“Sexual acts are a very strange thing!” Kaoru laughs quietly. “I feel--”

 

“Normal talk, p-please?” Rinko rubs her fingers over Kaoru’s hand. 

 

“I feel better.” 

 

“Do you still wanna talk about w-what was on your mind?” Rinko asks with a tilt of her head.

 

“No… I think I’m over it. It was about a childhood friend and colleague of mine. But I have one thing that she doesn’t now…”

 

“W-What would that be?”

 

“A girlfriend.” Kaoru grins proudly, unaware that she is completely in the wrong.

 

**Author's Note:**

> happy valentines day to my girlfriend whomst I love !!! I wish I could've done something better but ;v; <3<3


End file.
